How did they come together?
by Something to love for
Summary: Everyone knows that Kim and Jack hate each-other the guts, but it all changed when they come back to school... Full summary inside! Please give this story a chance! This is my first story! Please go easy on the reviews! R&R! Kick story
1. The beginning

**How did they come together?**

**Dear readers, **

**I'm ****Something to love for and I'm new here on fanfiction.**

**I reviewed some stories on here. **

**I got one night a idea for writing a story. **

**Well since this is my first story and first chapter. **

**I have some things to tell:**

**1) Review! :P **

**2) I'm sorry if my English is different sometimes it's because that I travel a lot with my parents so yeah.**

**3) There will be some light ****cursing**

**4) _I don't own Kickin'It or something else! I may own some O.C._**

**5) If you have a question don't be afraid to ask me those, you can P.M. me about that.**

**6) You can give some ideas for the story**

**and the last one...**

**7) ENJOY MY FRIST STORY! **

**(Just for sure) Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something else! I may own some O.C.**

* * *

**Summary:**

_Everyone knows that Kim and Jack hate each-other the guts, but it all changed when they come back to school as a couple!? _

_How did that happen?__ How will they react? _

_Will jealousy come in their relationship and will Kick stay together?_

* * *

**The beginning **

**Milton P.O.V.**

It was a hot summer day here in Seaford. It's Monday 2 September.

The first day of school! Yes!

I'm so happy that I have school again, so I can learn and see my girl!

I was my whole vacation in Germany, with my little sis Avalon and my parents. I saw her by her locker. I smiled and walked to her and hugged her from behind saying "Hey honey"

She turned around and said happy "Hey sweetie" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smile about that and she ask "How was Germany?" I replied with "Boring" "Awww why Milty?" Julie ask sad. "Because you weren't there with me" I confessed her, she kissed my lips and said "aw that's so sweet!" "How was your vacation?" I ask her.

"well it was really unexpected" She said while she thought. "Why so un-" I couldn't finish my sentence, cause someone and I knew hundred present that it was Jerry cause nobody in this school yells "WOOOOOOOOOOOOW! THA J-MAN IS BACK! WATCH OUT TEACHERS!" "Hey Jer" I greeted him, "Hey amigo and amiga!" He greeted us with a big smile across his face. "How was your vacation?" " fantástico" Jerry said in Spanish to us.

"Hizo oído ustedes acerca de Jack?" Julie and I looked at each-other and I ask "What?" "Jerry please in English and not in Spanish, you know we don't understand that" Julie explained Jerry. "Urggg you smart people don't understand Spanish?" Jerry ask us. "Well kinda but not a lot" I told him and Julie nod in agreement. "Did you guys heard about Jack?" Jerry ask us just in English thank God. "Yeah I know about it, that's why my vacation was so unexpected" Julie told us.

"I know right I was shocked either!" Jerry told us, I made a stop sign "okay what is it?" I ask them, Julie looked at me and Jerry ask surprised "Dude how could you not know that Kim and Jack are a item?!" "Because I was the whole vacation in Germany." I explained and then realized what Jerry said to me and I replied fast "Holy Christmas Nuts! Did you just say that Jack and Kim are a couple?!" They both nodded, my mouth hung open. "Is, is, is it true?" I ask them, "I guess so Milton" Jerry said, "but, they hate each-other the guts! it's probably a joke" I confessed, they both nodded and said Jerry said "there is Jack"

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I walked trough the school doors and I said to myself "Jack welcome back to the worst place on earth... School" I saw Milton, Julie and Jerry by Julies locker, I decide to go there and greeted them. "Hey" "Hey Jack" Julie said happy, "Isn't amazing to be back" she ask then, I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, sure kinda I guess..." "Sup bro" Jerry greeted me and we did a bro-hug. "Hey Milton how was Germany?" I ask him, don't get me wrong, but my grandpa is a German that's why Brewer. I know it's confusing. "Nice! I went to Berlin" He got so exited when I ask him that. "but how was your vacation? I heard something interesting..." Milton ask me then while putting on a weird face and it scares me.

"What do you wanna know? I did a lot in the vacation" I told him, he though and then ask "Something with love?" I raised an eyebrow, before I could answer. Kim walked in the hall way. She looked so amazing today. When she saw me she smiled, Kim walked to us and greeted me with a passionate kiss. We heard gasps everywhere...

* * *

**And how was it? **

**I hope you liked the story. **

**Please go easy on the reviews!**

**Review! **

**And I may update soon! **

**Review!**

**Something to love for**

**I'll give shout outs to the reviewers in the next chapter!**


	2. WHAT DID YOU NEVER SEE A GUY KISS A GIRL

**Heyaaa ****Something to love for is back with the new chapter!**

**ohhh yeah I'll explain why I'm updating later.**

**and no it's not an excuse! (If u don't care then don't read it!)**

_**I just got back from L.A. and went back to Singapore and now I'm back in Germany... **_

_**My parents have important busness job, so they traveling alot and since I'm only child I have to go with them.. **_

_**my parents are soo overprotective! ;( **_

_**soo I'm sorry for not updating. you are thinking why didn't you update then? (mabye) well I was in a car accident, I broke my leg and my arm. so typing with one arm is not going good so that's why. **_

**(Just for sure) Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something else! I may own some O.C.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Shout outs to:**

**XxoMelodyGirloxX**

**Relale (Guest)**

**AllisseLove**

**jendallforever**

**TakeMeAwayToNeverLand**

**purplebutterfly12**

**Paula (Guest)**

**Pebbles (Guest)**

**Summergirl987**

**marlene. hernandez**.796

**LoveTootsiePop99 (Guest)**

**Guest**

**kickshipper2470**

**Relale (guest)**

**Paula (guest)**

**Pebbles (guest)**

**LoveTootsiePop99 (guest)**

**Guest (guest) **

**KickFanatic (guest)**

**rosaliexxxemmettlover**

**SnookieB123**

**csgiisrg (guest)**

**SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393 **

**I hope that you all going to enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**WHAT? DID YOU NEVER SEE A GUY KISS A GIRL!?**

**Last time on How did they come together?: **

_When she saw me she smiled, Kim walked to us and greeted me with a passionate kiss. We heard gasps everywhere..._

**Jack P.O.V.**

I ignore the gasps and Kim pulled away and greeted me "Hey handsome" "Het beauty" I said and immediately kissed Kim back, I put my arms around her waist. I pulled her closer to me. I was about to deep the kiss, when I heard coughing.

We pulled away and I looked a little bit irritated to the group. I saw that Eddie's mouth almost hit the ground like Milton. The whole hall way, was silent I guess the whole school is.

There was a silence, no not a real silence but an awkward one. The school bell rings and everyone walked to their classes.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Lucky the bell broke the awkward silence. I walked to my locker and grabbed biology, math and then I have a period free. I walked up the stairs to my class room. Grace was in my class and I sat down next to her. "Hey!" I greeted her. "Heya girl!" She greeted me and hugged me really tight. "Grace I love you, but you are close to kill me!" I told her in one breath. She let go quickly and ask "you okay? Do you have breath enough?" We laughed and Jack walked with Jerry in the classroom. Jack winked at me, I felt my cheeks getting hot and said "I'm okay now." as I smiled at Jack.

**~lunch time**

I came laughing in the cafeteria with Kelsey. "He didn't!" I said to her and she said "Kim, I swear my brother really felt from the stairs and started stuttering with Amie." I laughed with her. We walked to our usual table, and sat down next to each-other, and talked about her vacation in Mexico. "So Mexico was okay?" Jerry ask and sat down with the group. "Yeah, but it was hot" Kelsey said, she turned to me and ask "How was Brazil, Kim?" "nothing to say, my parents got a call for work and had to go to New York and they left me alone" I told her with a sad face.

It was silent for a time and I broke it with saying "but it doesn't mean I had a bad vacation" I said with a smile. While thinking about Jack, he's so cute and handsome. "Yeah but gives everyone the shock off their lives. The first day at school" Jerry said under his breath. I glared at him and ask "shock off their lives?" by now Jack and Milton came to join us. I smiled at Jack, he walked to me and said "hey baby" and kissed my lips. Again gasps came everywhere. Jack pulled away and sat next to me. We heard whispers from different sides.

I rolled my eyes and Kelsey ask me "Kim, you are still-" then she shut down and looked around everyone eyes were at me or Jack. Jack stood up and yelled across the cafeteria "WHAT? DID YOU NEVER SEE A GUY KISS A GIRL!?" everyone turned to their own place and talked to each-other. "Thank you handsome" I said with a smile when he sat down. "Any ways Kim are you still coming to the cheer practice?" "Yeah, I'm coming" I told her with a smile.

* * *

**~Line break**

I signed and put my stuffs back in my locker. Cheer practice didn't turned out well.

There are 4 reasons that I don't like today on my first day:

1) Some off the cheerleaders were still on vacation or forget that we had practice.

2) The cheerleaders who were there attacked me with questions.

3) Donna Tobin just called me 'man stealer'

4) Donna accidentally pushed Kelsey and Grace when we were forming a pyramid and we felt on the mats hard.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't watch where I was going.

I walked against the door. Okay make it 5 reasons.

I walked to the mall, when I got a text from Jack. (Jack's bold, Kim's Italic)

**Hey Kimmy, ur done with practice?**

_Yeah, I'm done with practice now. _

**How was it?**

_Really, and I mean really bad._

**Awww y? :(**

_Things... but I'm on my way to you :)_

**U know that I'm in tha dojo right?**

_Yeah IK that :P_

**Okay I'll be waiting then :)**

I continued walking and came to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I saw Jack already waiting. He waved to the guys and went out side.

He greeted me with a short kiss and we continued walking. When we were walking I felt really uncomfortable looks like someone were spying on us. "How was practice?" I ask him, he signed and said "It was okay, Rudy was freaking out because we have a tournament coming up in two weeks." "Ah, yeah Rudy stress a lot" I said while I looked around.

Jack stopped and ask me "Something wrong?" I looked back at Jack and said "I, I don't know it feels like someone is spying us or something, it kinda scares me" Jack put his arm around my shoulder. "we better go and walk you home." Jack told me, I just nod and we continued walking.

* * *

**~ At Kim's home**

I unlocked the door and walked inside and Jack closed the door. "MOM! DAD! SOMEONE HOME?" I yelled across the house, no answer. "I guess they are not home." Jack said to me, I turned around and agreed "Yeah I guess so too"

I put my bag down a pink caught my eye. "Hey honey, I'm so sorry that we aren't home today! your dad have to go to Japan and I have to work till late in the night love you Mom & Dad" I walked the couch I put my head in my hands and signed. Jack sat next to me putting an arm around me and ask "everything okay?" I shook my head and said "No, nothing is okay my real parents are working for god knows how long!" I yelled frustrated around the room. Jack hugged me, some tears are falling from my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry I'm here for you, and you know that" Jack said while rubbing my back.

I smiled what can I do without him. I pulled away from our hug and looked at him. He's so amazing, he lend in and I did the same. When his lips touch mine I felt butterfly's in my stomach. I pulled away and closed my eyes for a minute. Trying to get the pain out of me.

Jack grabbed my hand and I opened my eyes. I smiled at him, then I remind him "Jack we have to tell the others how we got together." He nod and said "we have to yeah, this weekend?" I nodded and said "I'll text the girls later then." He had a question look on his face. I giggled and kissed him.

* * *

**And how was it? **

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Please go easy on the reviews!**

**Review! **

**I try to update soon! **

**Review!**

**Something to love for**


End file.
